Список шаблонов Фиаско
Список шаблонов для Фиаско — настольной ролевой игры-истории Ясона Морнингстара про людей с неуёмными амбициями и посредственным самоконтролем. Шаблоны представляют собой основу, на которой создаются персонажи и сюжетные конфликты игры. Официальные шаблоны Входящие в книгу правил Фиаско * Main Street — небольшой городок на юге Соединённых Штатов * Boomtown — шахтёрский город на Диком Западе времён Золотой Лихорадки * Tales from Suburbia — на первый взгляд благополучный пригород мегаполиса * The Ice — полярная станция МакМёрдо, Антарктида Входящие в компаньон Фиаско * Fiasco High — средняя школа. Шаблон ориентирован на более мягкие исходы игры, чем в обычном Фиаско. * Regina’s Wedding — свадебный шаблон * Vegas — Лас-Вегас * Mission to Mercury — космическая миссия на Меркурий. Шаблон с большим количеством технических деталей. Опубликованные на официальном сайте * Touring Rock Band (скачать) — рок-группа в турне * Gangster London (скачать) — тёмные дела жителей Ист-Энда * Last Frontier (скачать) — юго-восток Аляски, практически край света * Lucky Strike (скачать) — американские резервисты во время Второй мировой * Flyover (скачать) — американская глубинка * Reconstruction (скачать) — 1867 год, год спустя после окончания Гражданской войны * Manna Hotel (скачать) — придорожный отель недалеко от Канзаса * New York 1913 (скачать) — Нью-Йорк, 1913 год * Transatlantic (скачать) — 1932 год, путешествие через Атлантику на шикарном лайнере * Dallas 1963 (скачать) — Даллас, незадолго до гибели Кеннеди * London 1593 (скачать) — шекспировские страсти в елизаветинском Лондоне * Dragon Slayers (скачать) — герои-приключенцы за дележом добычи * Objective Zebra (скачать) — терпящая бедствие подводная лодка, выполняющая тайную миссию * The Jersey Side (скачать) — Нью-Джерси, современность * Quest for the Golden Panda (скачать) — древняя китайская сказка * News Station Six (скачать) — сотрудники новостного телеканала * Town and Gown (скачать) — кампус университета возле небольшого городка * Break a Leg (скачать) — театр * Penthouse (скачать) — вечеринка в небоскрёбе арабского миллиардера * Horseburg (скачать) — скачки и всё с ними связанное. По мотивам итальянской настольной игры * Red Front (скачать) — активисты в Западной Германии времён Холодной войны * Camp Death (скачать) — слэшер про маньяка * Washington '73 (скачать) — политические интриги в США времён Холодной войны * The Zoo (скачать) — работники зоопарка * De Medici (скачать) — Флоренция эпохи Возрождения * Havana 1953 (скачать) — Куба незадолго до революции Кастро * White Hole (скачать) — космическая станция, столкнувшаяся с загадочной аномалией * Hollywood Wives (скачать) — богатые и успешные южной Калифорнии * Salem 1692 (скачать) — процесс над ведьмами в Салеме * Home Invasion (http://www.bullypulpitgames.com/downloads/index.php?file=playsets/jm12_home_invasion.pdf) * Flight 1180 (скачать) — авиарейс Русскоязычные * Лёд (pdf, скачать) — русская версия одноимённого англоязычного шаблона * Страсти братьев Гримм (pdf, скачать) — сказочный шаблон, ориентирующийся как на мрачные оригиналы сказок, так и на их современные постмодернистские интерпретации * Ошибка Системы (pdf, скачать) — шаблон по классическому киберпанку * Сласти или страсти (pdf, скачать) — хэллоуинский шаблон * Затишье перед бурей (pdf, скачать) — революционный шаблон в сеттинге Земля|Красной Земли * Проклятие Инглингов (pdf, http://studio101.ru/archive/studio101/fiasco/playsets/F112PDF скачать]) — викинги * Против всех (pdf, скачать) — президентские выборы * Всего 22 официальных на конец 2014: http://studio101.ru/archive/studio101/fiasco/playsets Распространяющиеся ограниченно * Los Angeles 1936 — нуарный Лос-Анжелес в духе Чендлера. Этот шаблон прилагался к pdf-версиям Fiasco, проданным до конца 2010 года. * Las Vegas — Лас-Вегас. Этот шаблон получали приобрёвшие Фиаско на ролевом конвенте GenCon 2010. * Poppleton Mall — крупный магазин во время праздничного сезона. Этот шаблон прилагался к футболке Фиаско во время сезона праздников в 2010 году. * Ядерное лето — постапокалиптический шаблон для игр в антураже Фоллаута. Присутствует только в официальном русском издании игры. * Симфония ужаса — чёрно-белые фильмы ужасов начала XX века. Присутствует только в официальном русском издании игры. Неофициальные шаблоны * All the Damn Time (pdf, скачать) — экспериментальный шаблон, все игроки играют за одного персонажа, путешественника во времени, в разные моменты его жизни * Bad Habits (pdf, скачать) — монастырь в Пеннсильвании * The Big Anime Con (pdf, скачать) — крупный аниме-фестиваль * Bravazzo! (pdf, скачать) — Италия, 1435 год, начало эпохи Возрождения * Break a Leg (страница в вики) — театральное закулисье * Children Homes (Документ в Google.com) — детский дом в России * Chrome (страница в вики) — киберпанк * Devil’s Night (pdf, скачать) — вампиры, Детройт * Dot.com (Документ в Google Docs) — айти-индустрия Кремниевой долины * Double Down (страница в вики) — казино Атлантик-Сити * Dwarf Fortress (сообщение на форуме Story Games) — по одноимённой компьютерной игре * Fiasco in Time (Документ в Google Docs) — путешествия во времени и парадоксы * Firan (страница в вики) — по одноимённому MUD * Funny Old Game (страница в вики) — футбольная команда * Gannen Gakuyen (pdf, скачать) — анимешная школа для богатых и влиятельных * GenCon: The Worst Four Days in Gaming (документ в docs.google.com) — крупнейшее ролевое мероприятие Америки * Hollywoodland Noir (скачать) — нуарный детективный фильм * Home for the Holidays (Страница в вики) — родственники, встречающиеся во время праздника * Liquidation (Скачать) — закрывающаяся сеть книжных магазинов * No Strings Attached (Скачать) — куклы из «Маппет-Шоу» * Outrageous Fortune (Страница в вики) — второй шаблон по Шекспиру, на этот раз литературный, а не исторический * Pink Mohawks (Ветка на форуме RPG.net) — мир фэнтези-киберпанка Shadowrun * Science Comics (Документ на scribd.com) — третьеразрядные суперзлодеи и их прислужники * Toil and Trouble (Скачать) — школа волшебства по мотивам Гарри Поттера * White Collar (Скачать) — преступления в мире белых воротничков и больших денег * Yokohama, 1865 — Йокогама, незадолго до «открытия» Японии * Bangkok, 1984 (Скачать) — шахматный турнир, оказавшийся в центре шпионского конфликта. По мотивам одноимённого мюзикла. * The Bull (Скачать) — британский паб * Cults of New England (Скачать) — 1930-е годы, по мотивам вселенной Г. Ф. Лавкрафта * The Fallout (Скачать) — мир одноимённой постядерной компьютерной игры * Holly Jolly (Скачать) — дом Санта-Клауса на Северном полюсе * On the Rez (Скачать) — Америка, резервация индейцев * A Shot at the Big Show (Скачать) — бейсбольная команда * State Prison (Скачать) — за решётками тюрьмы * Knights of Light (pdf, скачать) — гильдия в популярной ММОРПГ * Super Kart Party 3 Plus (pdf, скачать) — тестировщики и разработчики компьютерных игр во время аврала * T-72 (pdf, скачать) — экипаж советского танка во время войны в Афганистане. От авторов Diaspora. * Alma Monster (pdf, скачать) — университетский шаблон с некоторой долей лавкрафтианского сверхъестественного. Категория:Игровые дополнения